


I See You

by TaMeaut



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaMeaut/pseuds/TaMeaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is watching all you can do? When does it seize to be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

**Title** : I see You  
 **Series** / **Artist** / **Group** : DBSK/TVXQ  
 **Soundtrack** : I see You - Mika  
 **Spoilers** : -  
 **Time frame** : Before DBSK divided into JYJ and DBSK2  
 **Summary** : Is watching all you can do? When does it seize to be enough?  
 **Excerpt** : “ _It was as if the words had been burnt into his hand, as it kept throbbing for hours afterwards._ ”  
 **Pairings** : Yunho/Jaejoong  
 **Word count** : ~900  
 **Rating** : T (fluff, romance)  
 **Warning** :  
 **Other** : References to **he/him/his** in bold is the person being watched, while all the other references to he/him/his is the person watching.  
Thanks:

_______________________________________________________________________________________

” _For fear of what you might do,  
I say nothing but stare at you.  
And I'm dreaming, I'm trippin' over you_”

 

He thought that the nape of **his** neck, as **he** bent forward into **his** book, was the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen.

The soft skin slightly stretched over the vertebra, the sharp angle of **his** jaw connecting to the melodious curve of **his** throat. The golden light was playing with the shadows, flittering across smooth skin. Shadowplays of caresses never fulfilled.

The hint of the collarbone underneath the shirt and the little indent where they merged together, at the base of the throat, was mesmerising.

”What are you doing? ” **he** asked inquisitively.

Ha hadn't even noticed how his hand had come up to touch that indent with his finger.

”Ah...there was smudge....” he hesitated, recoiled his hand and looked away, embarrassed.  
His finger burning.

...

The photoshoot was taking forever, and he wished, no prayed, that it would never stop.

Hanging casually on **him** as the camera flashed, he leant forward to catch that elusive scent that would haunt him for weeks.

In the snug black pants and the half open furry vest exposing **his** naked smooth chest, **he** was pure desire in the flesh as **he** looked into the camera and opened his mouth slightly.

One lick on **his** plush lips was enough to make him uncomfortably shift in his position.

Just once, as if by accident, he let his hand brush past the tattoo covering **his** chest. It was as if the words had been burnt into his hand, as it kept throbbing for hours afterwards.

It would take him weeks to stop staring at the hand and read the words forever imprinted there.

...

The dimples forming on the side of **his** cheek, as **he** was chewing, was so endearing that he couldn't help himself from smiling.

The white teeth glistened for moment before biting into the vanilla puff pastry, a slick of cream covering the top of the plush lips. **His** thumb came up to wipe it off before **he** put it in his mouth to suck it off.

Without knowing it, his own hand holding a cup of coffee, had halted in mid-air and he realised with a start that he had held his breath.

As the plump mouth bit another bite he couldn't tear his eyes of the still moist thumb, wondering if it would still taste of vanilla cream or if it would taste more of him.

...

Opening the bathroom door, thinking it was free, he could only stare in awe as his eyes wandered over **his** shirtless body.

Like a Grecian statue, there were no place on **him** that was soft or yielding. Yet the look in **his** eyes and the hair all sleep ruffled was so sensual that he could feel his heartbeat pound away in his ears.

He felt faint at the almost overpowering wish to touch, to see if **his** skin really would feel like cold marble or warm flesh.

And would those eyes keep looking at him while he did it? What kind of face would he make? What if...

He closed the door with a bang as the tunnel vision took over. He had to lean on the wall to keep standing, for his knees were shaking too much.

...

 **His** flimsy white shirt was driving him insane.

Half buttoned, the wind caught the corners of the untucked edge and tugged at it, revealing the smooth supple skin on the side of his stomach.

Every little gust was sensually caressing the sensitive skin.

Through the half transparent fabric he could see the black outline of the tattoo. He couldn't stop thinking that it was most fitting that **he** would have wings. **He** really looked like an angel standing with **his** eyes closed in the wind and the sun on **his** face.

Forcefully turning his eyes away, he found himself glancing back every time he felt a breeze.

...

 **His** hair, damp from the shower, falling over one eye was the drop that made his heart flow over.

Far too long, far too much...and not nearly enough...

Grabbing **his** slender shoulder, pressing **him** to his chest and seeking **his** lips was not an option but a need.  
It took three seconds until **he** started responding and he could feel the tip of **his** tongue as their breaths turned erratic.  
Breaking for air, he could do nothing but stare incredulous at those dark eyes and that plump delicious mouth that he had just tasted.

”Jaejong..” his voice was shaky with emotion and surprise.

”Yes, Yunho, me too, for far too long...” and then **his** lips sought him again in a kiss that made the bathroom mirror fog up.


End file.
